The Actuality of Her Whispers: Part 1 Hell's Light
by yello13
Summary: There are a lot of mysteries in this world. There are things we humans don't understand can't comprehend. But there are others that can. Our world is much more than fairytales and makes believe. Life is our mystery but in life there is danger. And only you can be saved by one, The Angel of Boundaries.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There are a lot of mysteries in this world. There are things we humans don't understand can't comprehend. But there are others that can. Our world is much more than fairytalesand makes believe. Life is our mystery but in life there is danger. And only you can be saved by one, _The Angel of Boundaries, but _to understand her, this _life_ you must go back to where it all started where the prophecy began.


	2. Whispers to Survive

**This will be a team story I hope to have fun with it, please review and it magical and weird but I think it's pretty good. If you have any suggestions for Nate, Eliot, and Alec please tell me before I write them, it might help since this is supernatural.**

**Parker**

She was afraid; frankly that wasn't an unlikely feeling. She was on the floor throbbing in pain as her father looked at her in unworthy recognition. Even from where she was crouching she could smell the alcohol on his breath, the smell of cigarettes on his shirt. She didn't quite understand why he was like this, angry aggressive like a demon finally being awakened after centuries of exile. There was once a time where he was, sweet but that was a long time ago, the past, and it would only hurt more if she chose to reminisce, so she didn't. Her family had been long broken, what was left of her family any way. Five year old Parker didn't understand why so many horrible things happened to her. She couldn't comprehend what made her so different but she was different, special.

Situations seemed to be aroused when she was around. When mother was alive the situations were always petty, just silly arguments between her mother and father, on how she was special but in those arguments there was always one word that popped up, mistake. And most of the time it was directed at her. A mistake, Why she and Mikel where so different she didn't know? They were both Greek and Italian, they both had the same parents she thought, almost sure of it. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes basically the only difference was the age and gender.

His name was Mikel Diablos Cerberus Anubis Parker and her name, Elizabeth Haneil Terra Azrael Parker and she absolutely adored him. Each male in the family had three names from the three generations that had passed not including the last name. For Mikel the names used were Diablos Cerberus and Anubis. In the English the meanings were horrid translating into; who is like God an Accuser the Demon of the Pit but a Royal Child. Her names meaning was Angel of life, Earth, Angel of death. Parker being so young didn't realize this nor did she know it had true meaning or that it made such a difference between the two. But maybe that would explain why she was here, exhausted as she was being engulfed by pain, terrified.

He looked at her and she thought his eyes flickered red as he approached her once again. She couldn't scream her voice was stolen by fear. Even if she tried she couldn't, her cries had long since died down to silent whimpers consisting of stop, please but this time she felt different. She felt as though someone could hear her cries, her pleas. Holding on to that feeling she let out the only word that was capable to escape her mouth. The only word that she could mutter as it seemed to possess her mouth into moving and letting her whimper out something not quite loud but audible, _help_. She held her head up to the sky as she closed her eyes and then allowed the white light to flash in front of her. She stepped into it.

"Kyle, why are we here" the confused partner of Kyle Leo Diablo said.

Kyle didn't have time to explain. He didn't quite understand why he was here either but someone was telling him to go here, _calling_ him. It wasn't like the other calls he had been assigned, this one was different. Her aurora was heavenly, innocent almost but there was something that made her special. It was something that he couldn't quite string together but the feeling was turning his insides out, causing him to hurry as he was invisibly led.

_Parker opened her eyes well at least she thought she did. She was confused but less terrified as she had escaped her father. She was on a boat she noticed. She looked down wanting to see the water, she loved the clear water but this was no water nor was it Kool-aid, it was blood. Frightened she looked straight ahead finally noticing the woman in front of her. The place was dim, lightened by red torches that lit up magically as they became closer. The woman seemed to have such a bitter…a bitter presence as if she were carrying a burden as she looked into Parker's face. The woman was ghostly pale but had a darkly silhouette about her. She wore a black skirt a skull print shirt connected by suspenders finishing the terrible look with a hat that was tipped over one of her two buns that was done sailor moon style. It read the words Zulu Hell's Deliverer. She was fairly young no more than twenty years old but was still frightening as she sung that horrid song._

_ She voiced it out as a lullaby, softly and in tune as she rowed throughout the stream._

"_The Angel of death rides the river to hell_

_Back and forth they go_

_As the ride the death filled river they hear the screams they hear the bells of death_

_They hear the terror they hear the yells_

_Down the tunnel to hells gates_

_Where the heirs deliver their guest_

_Till the Angel of all boundaries kills in a deadly rage_

_Till nothing is left_

_The Angels of death rides the river to hell_

_Back and forth they go_

_Which will reign over hell nobody knows?_

_On the river oh hell's river the bloody river of death"_

_Parker couldn't comprehend what the song meant. She felt taunted like the lullaby was directed at her. Souls appeared around her. They were only faces but as she absorbed in her surroundings she began to feel the familiarity of the place as if maybe she had visited once. The souls closed in. They were staring at her with fear._

"_Queen" they whispered. "We plead mercy."_

"_Ma'am" Parker started ever so politely as told. "Where am I?"_

_The woman crouched down to her eye level, she looked deep into Parker's eyes as the woman's eyes switched from fire blazing eyes to her irises turning to the plum color of purple. "I am Zulu and this place is what you will soon call home." She brushed back Parker's hair and it kind of felt nice. _

_The boat was halted to a stop making Parker stumble but Zulu caught her. Zulu then lifted Parker into the air levitating off of the boat. _

"_Do you see that?" Zulu pointed to a far of distance that was barely seeable. _

_Parker shook her head yes, she could see it just not clearly. "What is it?"_

"_It's your throne princess." She said gently caressing the girl preciously in her arms. "All you have to do is…Survive."_

Parker woke startled looking up at her father who was in the same position he was before she fell 'asleep'.

"You're not worthy of the throne!" He screeched with a beer bottle at hand. He threw his hand towards her neck making her head back up against the wall.

"_Survive" the voice whispered in her head._

Suddenly her eyes flashed fiery red and her stare became almost demonic as her face turned red. She looked up at him took a deep breath then let it out, blowing him across the room. _Leave me alone!_ She thought and he laughed and he ventured back to her.

"Is that all you have? I'm sure your little brother can do better Elizabeth."

She looked at Mikel who was sitting in his crib watching, bruise less. He looked like he hunched his shoulders up at her as though he was saying '_Well, is that all you got?' _As he got closer, the floor began to crumble under him causing cups and other items to fall upon him. Suddenly there was a loud _–boom_-. The door flew open and out came a man with blue eyes and scruffy surfer boy hair. He had his gun out but his friend had clearly taken the culprit down as he read him his Miranda rights.

"You have the right to remain Silent" he yelled.

Kyle

He crouched down beside her. She seemed harmless innocent but the aurora; it was so strong too strong for him to believe she was only a full blood angel but maybe a hybrid of different sorts.

He tried to think of something smart to say something that would cheer her up. Unfortunately the only thing he could muster up was a stupid line he remembered from that _Harry Potter_ book he read last year. "You are destined for great things." Too bad he didn't know how right he was.

He didn't bother telling her he was her protector he just lent her over to the social worker, repeating the line again. "Believe me; you are destined for great things."

Parker didn't understand what just happened or why it did happen but all she remembered was that one word _survive._

**A/N Crazy huh Good Crazy I hope Next chapter Sophie then Eliot.**


	3. An Empath's Voice of Confusion

**A/N if you guys didn't notice last chapter was a flash back. There will be quite a few of them. I know right now some of you guys might be confused but it will come together by chapter 6-8. I want you all to get a familiarity of all the characters and all their features. They are indeed the same age as they are on the show but the flashbacks will be from each character's childhood. Each one is important and will also pop up later. Some will have missing pieces, things you don't understand but they are for you to guess until they are spoken of, Hint *Protector*. Also pay attention to the chapter names for all my stories they give small hints. Now read on. **

"Wake up Darling" Sophie tried as Parker shuffled restlessly in her sleep. Sophie watched as Parker awoke startled. Her eyes flashed red then calmed to the pure, innocent color of sky blue. She looked at the girl that was like a daughter to her. Sophie knew Parker was afraid but at the moment that was the only thing she could read off the girl. Parker looked past her in a daze.

"Blessed" she whispered barely audible.

Sophie's face etched, she didn't understand. For a long time she couldn't understand. Parker was just so hard to decipher. When Sophie tried to read Parker and Nate they felt like they were being shielded by barriers, barriers that kept her from reading their thoughts making her frustrated. She wished she had more control over these powers she seemed to have. It had been so long since the day she had been accustomed to these…these powers.

_Four year old Sophie stumbled as her mother swiftly walked through the crowd._

"_Come On." Her mother yelled as it was cold and she wasn't in a particularly good move._

_Times were hard. They were cold, hungry and mommy's baby bump wasn't helping at all. Daddy had stolen all their money leaving them absolutely nothing but what they had on their backs. Usually if anything as horrid as this happened mommy could grift her way out of the terrible situation. Unfortunately she couldn't, she was pregnant and as much as her mother's beauty was unfailing no one was willing to house a pregnant woman whose child wasn't theirs. Maybe in Switzerland, Maybe but in Paris where most men were disguised players there was really no hope for them._

_Sophie didn't complain, she didn't want to complain but it was so hard when it was so cold and she was so hungry. Her teddy bear was the only thing keeping her together as she sung Frere Jacques into the bear while waiting for a miracle._

"_Come on Child" her mother hurried again._

"_But Momma it's so cold can't we rest?"_

"_Know we must go."_

"_But…"_

"_If you want to stay alive you will shut up" her mother growled._

_Sophie looked up at her in shock. Even four year old Sophie knew what a threat was and being as stubborn as she was she, didn't accept it. She pressed her little face to the bear and whispered the word sit. Soon enough her and her mom were sitting at the next café. She was astonished while she looked down at her little bear with mystified eyes. As soon as they hit the Café Sophie's stomach began to rumble as the mixed aromas filled the room._

"_These two better be buying something, I don't have time to be playing around with some hippies." The waitress thought._

_Sophie heard this and stuck her tongue out at the lady. She was just angry at the rudeness of the lady. She looked at her bear hope filled in her eyes; she wanted to believe the bear was magic._

_She whispered into her bear's ear. "Food" for a minute nothing happened, nothing at all but the silence was soon filled as the table was dressed in Café food and Sophie looked up from the mountain. Her mother looked down at her and smirked. She lolled her head out to the side confused. Then she realized maybe she could use this to her advantage maybe. Minutes later out came the rude waitress with a paper in her hand. The paper was splotched with coffee at the corners but the waitress held on to it as if it was of great importance. She put it on the café styled table. The woman quickly disappeared into the kitchen leaving her mom confused._

_Her mom read it and automatically Sophie's mind seemed to tune in._

_You are the head lioness of the prow _

_You remain the danger of the crowd_

_You are the keeper of all the keys_

_To emotions other people can't see_

_You are a angel, you see what other's don't_

_But in consequence _

_You are the molder of every character_

_You are not you_

_You are the eye of every beholder _

_You have a gift some angel will need_

_And on your knees you will pray_

_Night to day_

_Or day to night_

_Balance is at her bay_

_But when unlocked the barrier_

_Guider __delle__Emozioni__ you shall be thy lady_

_Mother balled the paper up and threw it in the trash. Sophie was displeased but didn't argue. She thought the paper was for her, she thought the poem sounded nice. It didn't matter it was gone. She and her mother were all ready down the street tearing through the busy crowd on a path to nowhere. She reached into her pocket to warm her hands. It was there she felt something dry and rugged. She lifted it out of her hand slowly. She looked down at her pocket and what she found was a small crumpled up piece of paper with a coffee stain on it. The tip of the paper glowed green for a minute then unlit itself. Sophie didn't know why but she placed it in the compartment in the back of her bear. She then whispered the word "safe" and let her mind wander as her mother dragged her through the crowd._

Parker was still in a daze as she repeated the line. "Blessed?"

Sophie finally looked behind her to see Parker was dazing at absolutely nothing. Tears streamed down Parker's eyes as she cried in utter confusion. Sophie wished she could cry along to0 for she couldn't understand.

"Come on Parker!" Sophie shouted Parker out of her mystified daze. Parker took Sophie's arms urgently and headed for the door, grabbing Bunny off the refrigerator on the way.

"Where are we going?"

Eliot and Hardison's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"We have to go" Eliot didn't quite yell but voiced out strongly.

_Those damn Demons. Eliot thought. _

Sophie caught his thoughtand her bodied shuddered for a minute then continued out of door. Feeling that feeling that was being voiced out from all of them confusion.

**A/N Reviews are appreciated. Next Chapter will be Eliot then Hardison.**


End file.
